Essential Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 1
| cover date = December, 2003 | cover price = | publisher = Marvel Publishing, Inc. | editor-in-chief = Joe Quesada | writers = Gerry Conway; Gardner Fox; Archie Goodwin; Marv Wolfman | pencilers = Gene Colan; Mike Ploog | inkers = Jack Abel; Frank Chiaramonte; Gene Colan; Vince Colletta; Tom Palmer, Sr. | cover artists = Neal Adams; Marie Severin | colorists = | letterers = John Costanza; Charlotte Jetter; Tom Orzechowski; Art Simek; Denise Wohl | editors = Jeff Youngquist | previous = | next = Volume 2 }} Essential Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 is the first volume in the Essential Tomb of Dracula series of collectible trade paperbacks. This compendium is published by Marvel Comics, is 560 pages long and carries a cover price of $14.95 (US). It was published with a December, 2003 cover date. This collection reprints issues #1-25 of the first Tomb of Dracula as well as Giant-Size Chillers #1 and Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #15, in which Dracula appeared as the guest villain. Issues * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #1 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #2 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #3 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #4 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #5 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #6 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #7 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #8 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #9 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #10 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #11 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #12 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #13 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #14 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #15 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #16 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #17 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #18 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #15 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #19 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #20 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #21 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #22 * Giant-Size Chillers #1 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #23 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #24 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #25 Appearances Featured villain: * Dracula Featured Characters: * Frank Drake * Rachel Van Helsing * Quincy Harker Supporting Characters: * Blade * Edith Harker * George Chelm * Saint * Taj Nitall Villains: * Clifton Graves * Ilsa Strangway * Jason Faust * Jeanie * Lucas Brand * Doctor Sun * Lenore * Professor Morgo Other Characters: * Garbiel Trulaine * Martin Scampt * Bobby * Ellen * Charlie O'Casey * Henry Laswell * Molodowi * Oliver Gordon * Abraham Van Helsing * Adrian Mortte * Andrea * Bart * Buckley Grainger * Burgomeister * Carl Von Harbou * Caukins * Corker * David * Derings' servant girl * Drake * Edwin Dering * Elizabeth Langely * Ellie * Father William * Fritz * Geoff * Gladys * Gort * Heinrich Mortte * Jonathan Harker * Lucy Westenra * Manfred * Mary Dering * Ora * Otto * Paul * Randolph Dering, the Moorlands Monster * Saffron Caulder * Whitby Creatures: * Vampires * Bats * Demons * Dogs Locations: * England :* London :* Westminster Palace :* Big Ben :* River Thames :* Liverpool :* White Cliffs of Dover * English Channel * Romania :* Transylvania :* Castle Dracula :* Southern Carpathians * Haiti * Ireland Items: * Coffin * Crossbow * Crucifix * Dracula's coffin * Wooden stake * Black mirror Vehicles: * Coach * ''Michele'' * Motorcycles * Quincy Harker's car * Quincy Harker's wheelchair * Rachel Van Helsing's Rolls Royce Organizations: * Scotland Yard Notes & Trivia * ISBN-10: 078510920X * ISBN-13: 978-0785109204 * The cover to this issue is reproduced from [[Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 1|''Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #1]]''. * This issue went to second printing in 2004. See also External Links * Essential Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 at MDP * Essential Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 at HHH * Essential Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 at Amazon.com * Essential Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 at Comicbookdb.com * Essential Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 at the Grand Comics Database ---- Category:2003 comic book issues Category:December, 2003 comic book issues Category:Essential Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 Category:Trade paperbacks